pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Perry Runs Away!
It was another beauiful at the Tri-State Area. Perry was at Melissa's house. "Hey Perry!" Melissa called out. Perry looked at Melissa. Melissa reached out and huged Perry for a secon. and put him back down. "Gyurururururu" Perry chattered. Perry walked away and Melissa followed. Perry stood up and put on his fedora. He then looked at Melissa and gasped. He took her to The Platypus Cave. "Awesome!" exclaimed Melissa. Perry tied Melissa to a chair and held up a mind eraser right in front of Melissa. "What is that thing?!?!?" Melissa said scardly. Perry stuck something in Melissa's ear so she could understand what he was saying. "Umm....Melissa?" Perry started nervously. "What? Untie me!!!" Melissa said angerly. "I have to erase your mind or else I'll get taken away forever!" Perry explained. "I'm calling the cops!!!" Melissa cried out. "I work for the goverment! The police can't do anything!" Perry yelled. Francis walked over. "Well now you'll be taken away forever Agent P!" Francis said. Perry got tooken away and was given to an irken SIR unit named Spidey. Perry quickly ripped off Spidey's disguise. "I'm not evil. I'm just a robot. I won't hurt you!" Spidey blushed. Perry kicked Spidey super hard and ran away. Perry walked back to Spidey. "What was that for?!?!" Spidey said. Perry punched Spidey and ran into the street. A car was driving on the road heading right where Perry was running! "AH!!!! A platypus!!! STOP THE CAR!!!" Emily shouted. "I'm trying my dear!" Jeff shouted. The car ran over Perry. Jeff got out of the car to see if Perry was dead. What he saw disgusted him,a teal platypus with blood leaking out it's heart. Spidey ran to Perry. She quickly took Perry to the hospital. Meanwhile....Candace was walking to the hospital on the phone with Stacy. "Yeah,I'm getting a job as a nurse today! Well gotta Stace. Bye!" Candace hang up and put her cellphone in her pocket as she walked the hospital. Candace walked into Room 311 and gasped. "Perry?" she asked shocked seeing the family pet was bleeding out his heart. "I don't know why he hates me. I care for him." Spidey said. "Well maybe he hates you because you are an ugly,evil robot." Francis answered. "Perry?" Candace said as tears slid down her eyes. Meanwhile.....Phineas,Ferb and Isabella returned from a visit into the future. "I can't belive it! The future's ruined and it's Melissa's fault!!!" Phineas said angrily. "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorparated!" some jinglers shouted out. "Now that Perry the platypus is dead I can finally take over the Tri State Area!!! Maybe even the whole world!!!" laughed Heinz. Phineas Ferb,and Isabella walked slowly into the hospital to see Candace. When they reached 311 they walked inside to see something horrible. Their pet was in a hospital bed and blood was leaking out of his heart!!!! "Perry!!!" Phineas.Ferb and Isabella said crying. "Ferb get the tools. I know what's we're gonna do today. We're gonna turn Perry into a frankenstein so he can still live!!!" Phineas said. Ferb got all the tool and Phineas started working. He sewed Perry's heart together so it would stop breathing. "Uhh...Phineas,Perry only has 5 more minutes to live" Isabella said worried. Phineas finally turned Perry into a frakenstein. Perry got up and ran away. Soon afterwards Perry had taken over the entire world. Phineas,Ferb,Candace and Isabella went 20 years into the future to live there. The Future Candace now named Joe saw them. "What are you doing here?" Joe(Candace) said. "We're gonna live here" Phineas stated. "Hey instead let's just go back in time and stop this all from happening!!!" Joe (Candace) said happily. "Yeah" Phineas,Ferb,Candace and Isabella screamed. They all ran to the time machine but Ruler Doof chased them. "I'll kill all of you once you get back!" Ruler Doof shouted. They went back in time. It was another beauiful at the Tri-State Area. Perry was at Melissa's house. "Hey Perry!" Melissa called out. Perry looked at Melissa. Melissa reached out and huged Perry for a secon. and put him back down. "Gyurururururu" Perry chattered. Phineas ran over and grabbed Perry before he could run away. "Melissa we're just "going to bring Perry home okay?" Phineas said. "Okay!" Melissa said. Phineas put Perry in the backyard before Phineas and Ferb could see him. Past Phineas walked into the backyard. "Oh there you are Perry" he said. They all went back into the future and disapeared. The End Category:Fanon Works Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Travisplatypus' stories